


Diana of Themyscira

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [33]
Category: DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I will fight for those who cannot fight for themselves."-- Wonder WomanAnother portrait of Diana.
Series: Artwork [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Diana of Themyscira

**Diana of Themyscira**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted for Inktober 2019.


End file.
